Love Finds A Way
by anime'princess'forever02
Summary: Love will always find a way, even in the most difficult situations. We have a Lacus, an Athrun, and the twins who are jealous and scheming. Kira and Cagalli wants to separate Lacus and Athrun...Wonder what happens? Read to find out. Chapter 5 updated!
1. You Want Me to Tell You How to What?

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Seed series, cause if I did Athrun and Lacus would have ended up with each other. Anyways, Enjoy!_

'_inner thought'_

* * *

Love Finds A Way

Chapter 1

**You Want Me to Tell You How to What?**

* * *

_Ding Dong_

The bell in the Clyne Mansion rang. A lad, about 19 years old, with navy blue hair and emerald eyes stood there waiting for the door to be opened.

_Ding Dong_

Finally, a maid opened the door and welcomed the lad in to the house.

"Good Morning, Mr. Zala", said the maid.

"Good morning Hirame, where's Lacus?" Athrun asked.

"Miss Lacus is in her room Mr. Zala. Please wait here, I shall call her."

The maid went upstairs to call Lacus.

"Lacus-sama, Athrun-sama is downstairs waiting for you."

"Really? Oh, please tell him I'll go down in a second", Replied Lacus.

Then, Lacus went downstairs to greet Athrun. It's been a long time, since they last talked with each other. Both were always busy, Lacus being the Chairwoman of ZAFT, while Athrun always attend meetings on behalf of Cagalli.

"Hi Athrun! How are you? It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Hi Lacus! I'm fine."

"So, what brings you here Athrun?"

"Uh, I wanted to talk to you about a certain thing."

"What would that be?"

" I want to propose to Cagalli, but I don't know how to do it."

With that said, Lacus' heart broke into many pieces. She never got over the cancelling of their engagement. Though it was only an arranged marriage, Lacus really loves Athrun. Seeing that Athrun is happy with Cagalli, already made Lacus happy. But still, Lacus always felt that something was missing.

Even though Kira is always with her, she still feels that something is missing. After Kira recovered from the war, he decided to live with his sister because he thinks that he is a burden to Lacus. Recently, Lacus feels a little sad. Now, Athrun is visiting her after a long time and wants to talk about such matters.

Lacus, being Lacus, wants to help Athrun and encourages and teaches him how to do it.

"Athrun, Cagalli loves you already. You won't have any trouble in asking her hand in marriage."

"But I'm scared, she might reject me!"

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. Not only that, but I'm not yet sure about my feelings."

"If you really love her, you should not have any doubt."

"Ok Lacus, thank you very much!"

"I'm always willing to help Athrun", Said Lacus

'_Though it really hurts me this time'_ thought Lacus

"I'm sure that the guy, who will end up with you, will be very lucky", said Athrun

'_If only you knew Athrun, if only you knew.'_

"Speaking of it, why aren't you dating someone Lacus?"

"I'm waiting for the right one Athrun. I just hope he realizes that I love him."

'_It's probably KIra, but i'm still gonna ask who that guy is.'_

"Who is this guy you're talking about?"

'_You, Athrun, only you'_

"It is a secret Athrun!"

"It's probably Kira, huh Lacus?" Athrun said with a mischievous glint in his voice

"Nope. Athrun, Kira is like a brother to me."

'_Ouch, Kira is gonna be sad when he finds out about it.'_

"Oh, okay", Said Athrun

Then, Athrun left.

'_Though people see me as an idol, I'm still a human being who gets hurt. Almost every man likes me, yet _

_I'm still here single. If only Athrun can notice my love for him.'_

Lacus watches Athrun's back walk away from her, this mere thing made Lacus think about the past.

Lacus sighed.

'_Athrun, why do I always have to watch you walk away from me? Not only that, but now you have a different reason. You're walking away from me because of another woman.'_

* * *

Author's note: I know it's very short, but somehow, I 'll make it interesting...


	2. Their Plan

I want to say that my friends Nikki and Shela helped me in developing this chapter's plot. That is all!

Disclaimer: Still do not own Gundam seed, though the plot is mine.

* * *

Love Finds a Way

Chapter 2

**Their Plan**

* * *

**Cagalli and Kira's side**

"Kira!" said Cagalli

"Yes, Cagalli?" asked Kira

Cagalli runs to Kira and she refrains from crying. However, Kira could sense it because he is her twin brother.

"Cagalli, I'm your brother. I know it when you have a problem or not. Now, what is the matter? Said Kira

Then, Cagalli starts crying.

"Kira, I'm afraid."

"Why Cagalli, I'm here and I'm going to protect you no matter what."

"It's just...it's just, I think Athrun has feelings for Lacus. What if he chooses her over me?"

Kira sighed.

"Cagalli, you and I know that Athrun loves you very much. The only reason why Athrun is close to Lacus is because of their engagement that was cancelled. So don't worry about."

"But...sobsob...Kira!"

"Cagalli, I said don't worry about it. Anyways, if ever Athrun has feelings for Lacus, he'll have to go through me first."

"I know you love him that's why I'll get him if ever he hurts you and if he ever interferes with MY Lacus"

Kira said in a murderous voice.

Cagalli suddenly had a change of mood.

"It's ok now Kira, I already have something planned." Cagalli said while grinning.

Kira got surprised by what Cagalli said. For Cagalli to plan an action so fast because of something like that, she really must be serious about keeping Athrun for herself.

"So what did you plan Cagalli?" asked Kira.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that it's going to proceed in action this afternoon." Cagalli said while looking at her watch.

"Tell me your plan, maybe I can help." Kira said.

"Actually, you can help. My men are going to kidnap Lacus and bring her in their hide out until I can secure that she can never get Athrun from me."

* * *

**Lacus' Side**

After Lacus' encounter with Athrun, she always gets distracted. Since, Athrun's visit she could not stop thinking about the past.

This time she was so distracted that she did not notice she was, now, in an isolated place. Suddenly, a van stopped in front of her, but since she was in a daze, she did not notice it. Masked men came out and grabbed Lacus.

"Uh, let go of me!" Lacus screamed.

"Somebody, HELP ME!" she added.

"Yell all you want missy, but no one is going to hear you. For you see, we are in an isolated place." One of the kidnappers said.

"Now, come with us quietly, if you don't want us to hurt you." One of the kidnappers added.

Lacus was scared, what would they do to her?

Then, the kidnappers knocked her out.

The last thing on her mind before she got knocked out is, 'Where is my red night, when I need him? Athrun, please save me!'

* * *

Author's note:

Hehehe...Sorry for the very short chapter! I had to do many school requirements!


	3. Lacus Got What?

Hehehe...I'm so bored when I made this story. So, sorry...sigh...let get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

* * *

Love Finds A Way

Chapter 3

**Lacus Got What?**

* * *

**In the hideout**

The men that kidnapped Lacus brought her to their designated hideout. After a few minutes of being captive by the men Lacus woke up.

"Where am I?" asked Lacus.

"Well, well, well, look whose awake." replied a man.

_'Wait, that voice is very familiar.'_ thought Lacus.

Lacus looked at the direction of the man. The look of shock scattered through her face as she saw who it was. She couldn't process the idea of him being involved in her kidnapping.

"Kira, why are you here? Why am I tied up? Kira, help me escape!" said Lacus

"Aaww, poor little Lacus all tied up. I am sorry, but I can't help you. You see I can't let you ruin everything that Cagalli and I have planned. Your just an obstruction to our plan, and we can't let you ruin our perfect plan." Kira said sinisterly.

"What? What do I have to do with your plan? I didn't do anything bad! What kind of false accusation are you implying on me?!" asked Lacus totally deranged by Kira's words.

"My, my, Lacus you don't need to get fired up by what I just said. I know that you totally know the reason as to why we are keeping you here." said Kira.

"Can't you see? I don't know what you are talking about! You could at least tell me!" said Lacus.

"Well, I will give you a hint. It involves your love for Athrun and the jealousy of Cagalli and me." Said Kira

"What! I have nothing to do about what you are saying! If Cagalli wants Athrun, then she can have him! You don't need to worry about me disturbing those two." said Lacus.

"Well, I guess so. But, it's not quite solved is it? What about me? I love you and I can't bear to see you looking at another man! You are mine and only mine! You get that Lacus? So, unless you accept me and love me, I won't let you get out of this place! Anyway, the day I let you get out of this place will be the day of our wedding! Hahahahahaha... " said Kira.

"You are crazy Kira! Someone will know about this. You can never keep me locked up in here forever. Someone will save me!" Said Lacus.

"Who? Your darling Athrun? Huh, I doubt it because right now Athrun is proposing to Cagalli!" said Kira.

Lacus started crying. She remembered the day Athrun went to her for advice.

_'Athrun, it hurts so much to see you with another girl.'_ Thought Lacus.

"Anyway Lacus, I'm going to see Athrun and Cagalli now! I'll tell them that your missing and that I can't find you." Said Kira

After waving goodbye to Lacus, Kira set off to go to Athrun and Lacus to deliver the news of Lacus missing.

* * *

**At Cagalli's Mansion**

_Ding dong Ding dong_

The doorbell rang. Then, a maid came opening the door.

"Welcome master Athrun! Please sit down, I'll call Mistress Cagalli and inform her that you have arrived." Said the maid and she bowed to Athrun and proceded to tell her mistress about Athrun's arrival.

_Knock Knock_

"Mistress? Master Athrun has arrived." Informed the maid.

"Thank you!" Cagalli said.

She went to the living room and saw Athrun fidgeting with something.

'_He looks so cute!'_ she taught and giggled.

"Hi Athrun! What brings you here?" asked Cagalli excitedly.

"W-well, y-you -ou s-ee Cagalli, I w-want-ted to pr-pro-prop..." Athrun was stuttering.

_Ding dong Ding dong_

Athrun was cut short because of the doorbell.

_'Whoever is behind that door is going to get punished.'_ thought Cagalli.

The maid went and answered the door, "Welcome Master Kira!"

_'What!? Kira's already here!'_ Cagalli thought.

Then, when Kira went into view, Cagalli gave him an icy glare. Which Kira understood as the 'you-ruined the-moment-stupid!' glare.

"Why are you here Kira? Cagalli asked.

They were putting up the act.

"Cagalli, Athrun! Lacus is missing!" said Kira

"WHAT?!" Athrun asked totally worried.

"Athrun calm down." Said Cagalli

"Ah, ok. Kira, what happened?" said Athrun calmly.

"Well you see, I dropped off her house a while ago. Then, the maid said that Lacus hasn't been back home since yesterday." explained Kira.

"We need to move and find Lacus. Common let's go." Said Athrun.

"Don't worry Athrun, I already ordered Cagalli's guards to find her." Said Kira.

"Oh, okay better." Said Athrun, still unsure.

"So Athrun, what were you suppose to tell me?" asked Cagalli

"Oh, that. I'm afraid that it will have to wait. I have to go." Said Athrun, truly sorry.

"Oh, okay Athrun." Cagalli said, a bit disappointed.

Then, Athrun went away, leaving Kira and Cagalli alone.

"Kira, do you know what you just did! He was about to propose to me. Then, you just had to conveniently arrive. Didn't I tell you to come here when Athrun had already proposed and after you took care of the trash! Now, tell me, where did you keep Lacus? Did you keep her in the hideout I told you about?" asked Cagalli.

"Don't worry I already did and it was successful. Anyways, she said you can have Athrun. She doesn't care, but I have a feeling that she was lying to me. Also, I told her that she can only get out of there if she agrees to marry me." Said Kira

"Ok, excellent. It's going with our plan. Now, all I need is for Athrun to propose to me, then marry me. After that she is all yours." Said Cagalli

Unknown to them someone was listening on their conversation....

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait...

Who could that mystery person be?!


	4. TMP & Mission:Follow the Tracking Device

Hey, guys! It's me, the real _**anime'princess'forver02**_. You see I've just been asking my friend to upload my stories, up until I updated or more like made my profile. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing my stories! I really appreciate it! I'm really sorry about Yzak's character in this chapter and probably the next chapters.

**DISCLAIMER**: I so do not own Gundam Seed. Well, cause as you know I'm a big AthrunxLacus Fan, so yeah, I do hope you get what I mean.

* * *

Love Finds A Way

Chapter 4

_**The Mystery Person and Mission: Follow the Tracking Device**_

* * *

Yzak was scheduled for a meeting today with the Head Representative of Orb.

Always punctual in whatever meeting he was sent to by the ZAFT council, he arrived real early.

He was about to ring the doorbell when he heard, "What?!?!"

'_That voice, that's Athrun's voice. What's he worried about?'_

Then, he continued to listen.

"Athrun calm down." Said Cagalli

"Ah, ok. Kira, what happened?" Athrun calmly said.

"Well you see, I dropped off her house a while ago. Then, the maid said that Lacus hasn't been back home since yesterday." explained Kira.

"We need to move and find Lacus. Common let's go." Said Athrun.

"Don't worry Athrun, I already ordered Cagalli's guards to find her." Said Kira.

"Oh, okay better." Said Athrun, still unsure.

"So Athrun, what were you suppose to tell me?" asked Cagalli

"Oh, that. I'm afraid that it will have to wait. I have to go." Athrun said in a truly sorry tone.

"Oh, okay Athrun." Cagalli said in a bit of disappointed tone.

Yzak heard footsteps coming towards the door he was leaning on, so he hid.

The door opened and revealed Athrun with a very worried expression.

"Who could have done such a thing to Lacus?" Athrun said and went away.

Yzak then went back to his former position and listened on their conversation.

"Kira, do you know what you just did! He was about to propose to me. Then, you just had to conveniently arrive. Didn't I tell you to come here when Athrun had already proposed and after you took care of the trash! Now, tell me, where did you keep Lacus? Did you keep her in the hideout I told you about?" asked Cagalli.

"Don't worry, I already did and it was successful. Anyways, she said you can have Athrun. She doesn't care, but I have a feeling that she was lying to me. Also, I told her that she can only get out of there if she agrees to marry me." Said Kira

"Ok, excellent. It's going with our plan. Now, all I need is for Athrun to propose to me, then marry me. After that she is all yours." Said Cagalli

Yzak couldn't believe what he heard.

'_The Head Representative of Orb, Cagalli Yula Attha, and her twin brother, Kira Yamato, kidnapped Lacus Clyne?! Surely, they're not waging a war against PLANTS right? So, they really just want Lacus in order for that damn Head Orb Representative to avoid competition for Athrun's Heart!' Yzak snickered at that thought._

'_So, out little Athrun is being worried for Lacus and wasn't able to propose to that damn tomboyish girl. Anyways, I have to find Lacus before Athrun and that damn girl gets married.'_

Yzak looked at his watch and saw that he still had at least one hour before his meeting with Cagalli. He decided to get a tracker from his car and placed it on the door step. It would stick to any object that would step on it.

'I knew that this would be useful someday.'

He thought that maybe that Kira guy will go to where Ms. Clyne is being held. So Yzak went to Athrun's place, which he visits once in a while.

Athrun was thinking of possibilities as to who would kidnap Lacus. Sadly, he took Kira and Cagalli out of the list, since he knows that they would have no reason to do so.

_Ding Dong_

The sound of Athrun's door bell rang throughout his apartment.

Athrun got startled by the door bell and his train of thoughts got cut. He stood up and opened the door. He was surprised when he saw Yzak standing outside his door.

"Yzak, what are you doing here? You always inform me when you drop by." Said Athrun.

"Well, I wasn't really planning to drop by, but this is an emergency." Said Yzak.

'Oh no, I shouldn't let Yzak know about Lacus' disappearance or else the ZAFT council might panic.'

"Why, what happened?" asked Athrun.

_Ting, Ting, Ting, Ting, Ting, Ting…_

"What was that?" Athrun asked.

"Oh, it's the sound that my device makes when my tracking device starts moving." Yzak said casually.

"Oh." It didn't register on Athrun's mind until a few seconds later.

"What?! So you are here on a mission? Who are you assigned to capture?" asked Athrun

"Secret. Just come with me. I thought that you needed some action once in a while." Yzak said.

'Shit, I can't find any excuse to find Lacus. I can't tell Yzak that I still need to find Lacus.'

"Fine," Athrun said as he finally gave up.

They went outside to Yzak's convertible.

"It's now time for Mission: Follow the Tracking Device." Yzak said and drove to where his tracker is.

Their destination surprised Athrun because he saw that they were near Kira's apartment.

"What are we doing near Kira's apartment? Surely, he isn't your target. If so, then what did he do?" said Athrun

"Shhh, would you keep quiet?! He might hear or see us. I wouldn't want my mission to get ruined because of you." Said Yzak.

"Then, why'd you ask me to come with you?" asked Athrun.

"Just wait and see." Said Yzak.

Yzak heard his cellphone alarm and knew that he was late for his meeting with that damn girl. He decided to just get his phone and call the secretary of the Head Representative that he needs to postpone his meeting with the Representative because of numerous meetings that he needs to attend to with the ZAFT Supreme council.

"Hello, is this the secretary of the Head Representative of Orb?" asked Yzak.

"Yes. Good Afternoon Sir. May I ask for your name and purpose for calling?" asked the Secretary.

"Yzak Joule junior member of the ZAFT Supreme Council, and I wanted to ask about my scheduled meeting with your boss a while ago." Said Yzak.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Yzak Joule. You were scheduled for a meeting with Cagalli-sama. May I ask why you are calling about it?" asked the Secretary.

"Ah, please inform your boss that I need to attend many other meetings today as part of the ZAFT Supreme Council, so I wanted to postpone my meeting with her." Answered Yzak.

"Ah, ok Sir. I shall inform Cagalli-sama." Said the Secretary.

"Hn, thank you. Goodbye." Said Yzak.

Yzak closed his phone and kept it in his pocket.

"So, your real purpose here in Orb is to have a meeting with Cagalli?" asked Athrun.

"Who's Cagalli? That damn tomboyish excuse of a girl, person? Well, anyway. If she's the Head Representative of Orb, then yeah she is the one I'm supposed to have a meeting with." Said Yzak.

Athrun was shocked by Yzak's way of calling Cagalli.

"What did you call her?" asked Athrun.

"Uh, that damn tomboyish excuse of a girl." Yzak plainly said.

"You know, I'd appreciate it if you didn't call my girlfriend like that." Athrun said.

"I don't care. Who said that I wanted to please you? It's not like she's my _girlfriend._" Yzak asked.

'_You won't be calling her that if you knew that it was that damn bitch, who kidnapped your precious Lacus-chan.' _Yzak snickered because of his thoughts.

"Why are you snickering?" Athrun said.

"No particular reason." Yzak answered.

"Hmm…" Athrun was getting suspicious of Yzak's behaviour.

'_Firstly, Yzak didn't attend his meeting with Cagalli, even though it supposed to be important. Secondly, he visited me unexpectedly, even though he usually informs me when he visits. Thirdly, Yzak brought me near Kira's apartment for his mission, which I now know is his self-dictated mission. Lastly, Yzak just snickered. I mean THE Yzak Joule snicker? I don't think so.'_

"Yzak, are you alright? You seem kind of not yourself." Athrun said.

"I'm fine really. It's just that I'm enjoying this mission of mine. I can already see your face, when you find out about all of the details." Yzak said.

"Oh, then what would I look like?" Athrun asked.

"Uh, priceless. I mean seriously, you wouldn't believe what you're about to see. Here he comes." Yzak said.

"Fine." Athrun said.

Athrun saw Kira getting out of his apartment and locked his door.

Kira went to his car and drove away followed by Yzak and Athrun. They stayed quite a long distance away from him to avoid being discovered. They then saw Kira go through the gate of an abandoned warehouse that was guarded by Orb guards.

"What's Kira doing in an abandoned warehouse? And, why is there Orb security guards guarding it?" asked Athrun.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure as to why." Said Yzak.

"Why?" asked Athrun.

"Just wait and see would you? Mission: Follow the Tracking Device is over. Now, it's time for Mission: Infiltration of the Abandoned Warehouse." Said Yzak.

"Ok. Let's go. But how will we go through the guards?" asked Athrun.

"Just follow me." Yzak said.

* * *

Thanks again for reading! I hope that you leave a review! I'll be posting a somehow pointless, but maybe amusing to some, oneshot with an AthrunxLacus pairing and it will definitely involve a MATURE theme. Yeah, I'm promoting it here. Yeah, it is Rated M. I'm so glad that I now have my freedom to use my account due to my new internet connection. I wouldn't have to think of my younger friend's, who's been uploading my stories for me, reputation. Well, yeah since she is young and well she's like 14, so I wasn't able to post my MATURE themed oneshot about Athrun and Lacus. It would totally ruin her reputation. I want to make a shout out to that friend of mine. I think that she also has a new account. Because she's been using my account from the start, so she thinks of it as hers also that is up until now that I told her my good news. At least, I wouldn't burden her. She's the one who tells me about the reviews and other stuff. Again, I'm really thankful to her!

Again, _**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

Sincerely,

**anime'princess'forever02**


	5. Mission: Infiltration of the AW

\Hey **P**i**P**s**!**/

It's me, _**anime'princess'forever02**_, once again**.**

_**C**__hapter __**5**_ of _**L**__ove __**F**__inds __**A**__**W**__ay_ is now here**(exclamation mark)**

Hope you all _**E**__n__**J**__o__**Y**__ a__**N**__d __**L**__e__**A**__v__**E**__ a __**R**__e__**V**__i__**E**__w__**!**_

Oh, and for **hayella**…_about the Gundam thing, It's just that in my story, I'm __**trying to lessen**__**(? Ha! Yeah right!)**__ the violence…__**Sorry!**_

**DISCLAIMER:** I so _**do not own **_Gundam Seed**(period)**

**

* * *

**

Love Finds A Way

Chapter 5

_**Mission: Infiltration of the Abandoned Warehouse**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Hey, Yzak, where are we going to anyway? There's always a fence everywhere we go." Athrun said.

"Jeez, I have eyes you know. I can see that there's always a fence. Hmm, so the whole area is surrounded by a fence." Yzak said while thinking of a plan in order to get on the other side of it.

'How do we get to the other side, when the fence has electricity flowing through it?'

"You sound as if that's a problem. We just have to climb and go over it." Athrun said.

"Jeez, you think it's so easy, there are barbwires on top do you plan on getting pricked by thorn like things? Do want to go inside and leave a path of blood coming from you that could possibly lead those guards into knowing that we've been infiltrating this area all this time? Also, it's not that easy because there is-" Yzak got cut because of what he saw.

'_Pricked by barbwires my ass, this is easier than our ZAFT training. Barbwires on top, getting pricked by thorn like things, leave a path of blood, blah, blah, blah. Yzak's just stating nonsense. Hn, he's expectation of me is very low to think of such things. Well, I'll show him who's been better, since our ZAFT training.'_ Athrun thought

Athrun was about to touch the fence.

'_Shit, that fence has electricity flowing through it. Why o why doesn't Athrun ever listen to me?'_ Yzak inwardly cursed.

"Athrun! Don't touch the fence, if you touch it you'll get electrified!" Yzak yelled on time.

Athrun was a centimeter away from the fence, when Yzak yelled. Thankfully, his reflexes worked on time or else he would have been electrified.

'_There is electricity flowing through the fence? Yeah right! How does he know, while I don't?'_ Athrun thought.

"Uh, oh really? How'd you know?" Athrun asked.

"Well, if you only paid attention to the rest of the environment rather than just putting it on the Orb guards, then you would have noticed the sign that said 'Beware of high voltage that is flowing through the fence.' that was hanging on the fence near the guardhouse." Yzak said.

'_Oh, I really didn't notice that. I guess that I shouldn't be to egoistic. If it weren't for Yzak I would have been electrified by now. Thank the heavens, especially Yzak.'_ Athrun thought.

'_Great goodness. Good thing Athrun has good reflexes or else he might have been a fried person by now. Well, anyway. Sometimes, it just seems as if those people are morons. I mean putting up a sign like that? Do they do it purposely? Or are they really just morons?'_ Yzak thought.

"So, what do you propose we do?" Athurn asked.

"Well, you see I've got some gadgets right here." Yzak brought out some of the gadgets that he had brought with him.

"And, I think that this Laser that can cut through metal will do the work." Yzak continued.

"What makes you think that they don't have a force field set up around the fence?" Athrun.

"Well, firstly, it really looks like an abandoned warehouse that was somehow renovated recently. Secondly, if it really was somehow renovated recently, then they wouldn't be able to put up a force field that quickly because force fields are not that easy to assemble. Lastly, I brought a force field detecting gadget and it says _'Negative'_." Yzak said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh, ok. Then, let's go! Use that laser of yours." Athrun said.

'_When did Yzak become better than me at these kinds of stuff?'_ Athrun asked himself

'_Uh, when you stopped being a ZAFT soldier and just stayed in Orb to protect _Cagalli-sama_.' Athrun's inner self said with an emphasis on the Cagalli-sama part._

'_Huh? Hey, who are you?'_ asked Athrun

'_Uh, I'm what you'd call your inner self. I do not lie and say things frankly, but I'm usually mischievous.' said inner Athrun._

'_Oh. I noticed your emphasis on Cagalli. What's with that?'_ Athrun asked.

'_Well, you should know the answer to that, since you are me or I am you. If you don't figure it out, I'm still not telling.' Athrun's inner self said._

'_Fine.'_ Athrun just shrugged is inner off and went to follow Yzak.

Yzak started cutting a rectangle through the fence. When he finished, Yzak and Athrun went through that traumatic fence. They checked for guards or other people who might see them.

"It's clear."Yzak said. They then went towards the warehouse.

They saw Kira's car just parked in the open parking lot along with another car. Yzak tried to think of how to infiltrate the warehouse. Then, he finally saw the windows on the roof.

"Athrun, Let's go through those windows." Yzak said.

"Ok, let's go." Athrun said.

Athrun looked for something to climb on, when he saw a ladder. He went to get it and placed it in a leaning position on the wall. Athrun and Yzak climbed up and peeked through the window. He saw Kira walking in a hallway towards a door that he guesses will lead to a room. Of course, Yzak also saw that.

'_Why is Kira here in the first place?' _Athrun asked to himself.

'_That's probably where they're keeping Lacus.'_ Yzak thought.

"Come on, let's go inside." Athrun said.

"Ok." Yzak replied.

They got down using boxes that were stacked on top of each other. When they were on solid ground Yzak said, "Mission: Infiltration of the Abandoned Warehouse is over and is a success."

Athrun and Yzak looked sideways and saw that there was no one there, so they walked through the hallway until they reached the door where they saw Kira went through.

They leaned on it and heard Kira's voice.

'_Good. They're in this room. For a second there, I thought of a possibility that there's another room inside or down, where he could be hiding Lacus. Anyways, how do we know what's going on inside?'_

"What should we do? We can't just go in." Yzak asked Athrun.

"Don't you have a gadget that can make a small hole that we can use to see what's happening inside?" Athrun asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Yzak said.

"Great! Now give it to me." Athrun said.

Yzak gave Athrun his small hole making gadget that can make a hole big enough to be able to properly look at the whole room and to know what's happening inside, while not being noticed. Athrun made two holes, one for him and the other for Yzak. They proceeded to look inside.

When Athrun and Yzak looked through the hole, Athrun couldn't believe what he saw…

'_Why?'_

_

* * *

_

That's it for now **P**i**P**s**!**

I also want to say **Thanks** to _**hayella **__(her pen name)_ for supporting my story and always leaving a review, whenever I post a chapter! I'm really happy! **Thank You Very Much!**

Once again to those who have been reading my story,

**P**r**E**t**T**y **P**l**E**a**S**e **L**e**A**v**E** a **R**e**V**i**E**w**!**

**E**v**E**n **T**h**E **p**H**r**A**s**E: 'Nice story.'**

**W**o**U**l**D** a**L**r**E**a**D**y **D**o**!**

**Just please leave a review of what you **_**HONESTLY**_** think of my story, so that I'll be able **_**TO IMPROVE**_** on my way of writing. It would also be highly appreciated.**

Sincerely,

**anime'princess'forever02**


End file.
